Fade
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: Donatello felt his body begin to slip away into a sleep he knew was different than any other sleep he had in the past. Edit: Deleted original because my computer used the wrong file for the story. Sorry, everyone!


**I deleted the original Fade story because my computer uploaded the wrong file for it. A LeoxKarai story. Sorry everyone! My mistake! **

* * *

Donatello sat in his favorite arm chair, hearing the wood of the old piece of furniture creak. It was his favorite place to be in his and April's house. Well, besides their bedroom, that is.

The old turtle sighed and began to gently rock the chair, loosening up his stiff joints. The study of the farmhouse had the perfect view of the city from the house's place in the country. In a few hours, the sun would be setting. And on a summer day like that, it was going to be spectacular.

The seventy-three year old mutant sighed and relaxed in his chair, resting his head against the pillow he had put there for his head. He had lived a long and wonderful life. When he and April had had their daughter, Magdalene, they knew they couldn't raise her in the sewers. They had moved into the farmhouse that had been passed down in April's family and had been abandoned years before before they had moved in and made it their own.

The retired ninja closed his eyes. Life had been great. Sure, it had its ups and downs, but overall, he couldn't complain. That house had been a great project. He singlehandedly replaced the roof, touched up the kitchen, fixed the bathrooms...it had taken a while, but it was worth it. The once run down home looked as good as it had been when it was first built, if not better.

Maggie had been a joy to raise. The more she grew, the more she became a spitting image of her mother. The only thing that gave away her heritage were the four fingers on each hand and the light green embedded in her skin. And although she's the beauty her mother is, every time Donatello looked into his precious daughter's eyes, his red-brown orbs stared back. She was his pride and joy.

Donatello had had the pleasure of watching Maggie grow in so many ways. He had watched her make the best of friends, fallen in love twice, married and had children of her own...he enjoyed the days where his grandkids would come over and spend time with him and April. They'd all make cookies and play amongst the trees outside and all sit around the television and watch a movie together when night fell.

The mutant became sleepy. He yawned and felt his body relax in a way he hadn't felt before. Donatello had been blessed with the best life anyone could ask for. He had a darling wife, family, all those healthy years...

The house had seen many science experiments, both his own and shared projects with his daughter for both school and for fun. It had also watched him and April grow as a couple besides watching how their family had grown. Just when Donatello thought he couldn't love the red head more, he did. And it seemed as though their relationship was like wine: it became better with age.

They shared snuggles under the covers, caught fireflies at night and basked in the warm sun on their porch in the summer. They spent every waking moment with each other and never grew bored. They had made it their goal to always surprise one another. And after fifty years of marriage, they still could.

Donatello felt his body begin to slip away into a sleep he knew was different than any other sleep he had in the past. But he was okay with the idea of not waking up. April was in good hands. He had lived a long, healthy, and happy life and he would never trade that for the world. If he was given the opportunity to live that life again, he would.

Magdalene was happy and he knew she'd miss him, but that was life. The girl was fifty-five and already a grandmother of her own. He'd miss her and the rest of the family...but he had lived long enough. It was their turn to live. To experience life. To be able to have families and grow old together so that they could sit down and enjoy the small things at an old age like he could and reflect on how beautiful life was. Yeah...they'd do just fine. Donatello felt himself smile and sighed, his body gave its last breath as he faded away from the wonderful life he had lived.


End file.
